


Marry Me

by Alphabetic



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/F, My First Fanfic, Song fic, Song is Marry Me by Thomas Rhett, warning: it's a country song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphabetic/pseuds/Alphabetic
Summary: Beca gets her invitation to Chloe and Chicago's wedding; writes a song about it. Fat Amy pulls some strings, and Chloe ends up hearing it. Happy Bechloe Ending.





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, like I said in the tag, this is my first fanfic, and it's based on this song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_IwENcMPOA Let me know what you guys think of it. Sorry if it's confusing, I had a hard time figuring out how to format this.

Beca has been out in LA for two years now, making it big and all that. She’s actually pretty famous if she chooses to consider it. Unfortunately for her, she has other things on her mind right now. “Soul crushing. Yeah, that’s probably the best way to describe it,” Beca thinks to herself. She just keeps staring at the invitation in her hand without really seeing it. She knew it was a possibility. She understood the concept of what happens after dating for two years. She’d done it herself with Jesse, although that had obviously ended rather differently. But the reality, this stupid ivory flowery stationary and what it means in three months times… Yeah, it’s soul crushing. This invitation is like a big neon sign telling her it’s too late. She messed up. It’s not gonna happen. Dropping it on the table with the rest of the mail she heads out to her studio.

 ** _Beca's Junior Year:_**  
_“What do you mean you’ve already planned the whole thing? You’re not even dating anyone, what about what they want!”_

 _“Well, I guess they can make suggestions… I might let them pick a few minor details, but it’s my day and they’ll just have to deal with it! It’s not like they won’t like it, it’ll be perfect. I just want a small one at home, you know? Pretty flowers, out in the backyard, Dad’s barbeque, Mom’s dad officiating. Only the people that are really important there. Plus, with the extra college I’m doing, it’ll be less financial stress for my parents.”_

♪She wants to get married, she wants it perfect  
She wants her grandaddy preaching the service  
Yeah, she wants magnolias out in the country  
Not too many people, save her daddy some money  
Ooh, she got it all planned out  
Yeah, I can see it all right now♪

That was a week before Beca had broken up with Jesse, because that conversation made her realize that, yeah, with Chloe there, that would be perfect. Beca lets the memories wash over her and the music just pours out of her. All these things she’s been bottling up are finally being forced out and just like it always is, it’s an explosive rush. And because Beca has never dealt in positive thinking…

♪I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back  
I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask  
I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees  
Yeah, she wanna get married  
But she don't wanna marry me♪

 ** _Just after Worlds:_**  
_They’re probably one too many drinks into this night, but it’s been nice. Celebrating with the girls usually was. It’s different right now though. For one, the other girls had all gone their separate ways at this point. Stacie and Fat Amy went off to get laid, Benji was taking care of Emily the poor lightweight, and the rest had gone to fawn over that Korean group; it was just her and Chloe, but that wasn’t particularly new. What was new though, was the constant repetition in her head of experimentation. What did that mean exactly? She hadn’t really had time to dwell on the thought before, but now everything’s seemed to slow down. And with Chloe looking over at her like she always does… it makes Beca wonder. Is this really one sided? Or was Chloe… just being Chloe. Flirty and fun. Definitely one drink too many with Beca thinking about leaning in and finding out. Wait, is Chloe leaning in too? Oh, no she’s just throwing up. All over Beca, and well, Beca had never dealt well with vomit._

♪I remember the night when I almost kissed her  
Yeah, I kinda freaked out, we'd been friends for forever  
And I always wondered if she felt the same way  
When I got the invite, I knew it was too late♪

Even thinking about that now it makes Beca chuckle to herself. Who knows where they’d be now if she hadn’t thrown up in Chloe’s hair and ruined the whole night.

“What’s so funny?”

Thinking she was alone, Beca jumped and whirled around, hand to chest. “Oh god, it’s just you Amy. Nothing, I was just thinking about some college stuff.” Beca then made the mistake of closing her eyes while she waited for her heart rate to settle. When she opened them again Fat Amy was reading her paper with the lyrics so far scribbled onto it.

“I see you got the wedding invitation… Just tell her Beca. Everyone knows she’s in love with you too. This whole thing with Chicago is just her thinking you had moved on with your life. You got the recording deal, you weren’t gonna be living with her anymore, she felt like it was too late for her. Tell her it’s not!”

“You don’t know that Amy. And I can’t tell her now. Like I wrote, it’s too late! She’s getting married! And it’s not to me! I just have to get over it, and I can’t mess this up for her, I just want her to be happy.” Beca turned away to sit on her studio couch so that Fat Amy couldn’t see the tears streaming down her face. “Please, just go.” Too bad she couldn’t keep it out of her voice.

“So what, you’re just giving up?” All Beca could do was nod. “Then why bother even making this song?”

“It’s cathartic. I won’t release it. I can’t. She can never know about it okay, Amy? This stays between us. Promise me, Amy.”

“Yeah yeah sure. I promise.” She couldn’t really say no to her, not with that face, so with that Amy left plotting her own path for this sad little chipmunk.

♪And I know her daddy's been dreading this day  
Oh, but he don't know he ain't the only one giving her away  
I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back  
I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask  
I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees  
Yeah, she wanna get married  
But she don't wanna marry me  
Bet she got on her dress now, welcoming the guests now  
I could try to find her, get it off of my chest now  
But I ain't gonna mess it up, so I'll wish her the best now  
So I'm in my black suit, black tie, hiding out in the back  
Doing a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask  
I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees  
Yeah, she wanna get married  
Yeah, she gonna get married  
But she ain't gonna marry me  
Whoa, she ain't gonna marry me, no♪

After Fat Amy left Beca managed to finish writing, singing, and producing the song staying up all through the night to do it, although her vocals were a little too emotional for her normal tastes. The only real problem with it was that the so-called catharsis she was hoping to get out of this evaded her entirely. “I guess I’ll just start on this whiskey now then,” Beca sighed to herself. 

**One month later, Two months to go:**  
After spending an hour explaining the situation and applying the necessary bribe to threat ratio Fat Amy sent a text. _Hey Chloe, listen to your favorite radio station tonight at 8:00. Beca’s releasing her newest single but she’s trying to keep it a secret!_

Chloe sent her response almost immediately in typical Chloe fashion, _OMG REALLY?!? !!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!_

Amy patted herself on the back for a job well done.

 **Same Day, 2 hours and 32 minutes past 8, exactly how long it takes to listen to a song, break many traffic laws, and get to Beca’s apartment**  
“Beca Mitchell, what the hell?” Beca may have been a little bit drunk, but she could have sworn she heard Chloe’s voice. Perhaps a little distorted through the couch cushions she was lying on, but she’d know that voice anywhere. Chloe was with Chicago though, not here, and this was probably just a drunken hallucination or something. “Beca, you open up this door right now!” Huh, this time it was accompanied by some distant pounding. How odd. “I don’t know why you wouldn’t just let me in, you know I have a key!” The voice was getting closer and closer and…

“Oh god.. Chloe’s here.” Beca sat up quickly and turned to see her standing there in all her enraged glory. The next things out of Chloe’s mouth had a rapidly sobering effect on her.

“Seriously Beca? ‘I almost kissed her’, ‘If she felt the same way’, ‘Get it off of my chest-”

“Fuuuck.. Chlo,” Beca interrupted once she realized Chloe was just reciting her own lyrics to her, “How do you know about that? Oh shit, Fat Amy sent you the recording didn’t she?”

“You mean it’s not your latest single?”

“What?! No! No one was ever supposed to hear that. I literally didn’t want to mess things up!”

“Well the internet is kind of freaking out about a secretly released Beca Mitchell song and they’re all theorizing who it’s about. Everyone’s pretty sure it’s me.” Chloe just kind of stared intently at Beca, like her response might change anything.

“What do you want me to say, Chloe? That I broke up with Jesse because I realized I was in love with you? That I don’t want you to marry Chicago? Or do you want me to keep pretending that I’m just your best friend, that the song doesn’t actually mean anything, and that it isn’t about you?” Beca could feel herself getting angry to match Chloe’s earlier mood, but looking at her now she realized Chloe wasn’t mad anymore. She wasn’t sure what the emotion was, but it didn’t seem to be anger. With a defeated sigh she continued, “Look, I’m sorry that you’re mad at me Chloe, but you were never supposed to know.”

Chloe let out a wet laugh and said, “You just don’t get it Beca… That’s why I was mad. You were never going to tell me.” Shaking her head, and looking much more like the flirty Chloe that Beca was used to in college, “You just let us waste all this time not being more than best friends.”

Turns out, her response changed everything. 

**The Next Morning:**  
Fat Amy received two text messages of a varying nature.  
_How dare you betray my trust. Worst friend ever._  
_THANKS! YOU’RE THE BEST!!!!!_


End file.
